


Cake

by bixgirl1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frotting, Harry's Birthday, Humour, M/M, Poor Ron istg, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1
Summary: On Harry's birthday, he learns he should either never trust Luna again... Or to trust her wholeheartedly.There are a few shaky moments where he isn't sure.





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julchen_in_red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/gifts).



> OMG OKAY. So. This is for the lovely, amazing, generous, talented [julcheninred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/works), who brings light to the fandom in new and crazy-fun ways including her fabulous drarry paper art, which always leaves me _swooning_. After her [fantastic fucking piece](https://julcheninred.tumblr.com/post/176485608756/for-lettersbyelise-who-wanted-to-see-draco) for Harry's Birthday, I was so flaily I went and did this, which is probably not what she had in mind at _all_ upon its creation, so I'm so sorry, but omfg, I still love her works so much I couldn't help myself. This is just what...came out. LOL. 
> 
> Thanks so, so much to [LowerEastSide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowerEastSide/pseuds/LowerEastSide)for the swift and helpful beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine. <3

“Hermione.” Harry side-eyed the massive cake again. “Just tell me there isn’t a baby Hippogriff in there or something.”

“Of course there isn’t!” she said with a dubious little blink — which did not, in Harry’s opinion, bode very well. Ron gave him a significant look from behind her and shrugged, mouthing _Sorry, mate_.

“Do you mean to tell me,” he shot a strained smile at Gin and Neville, whose combined singing was so off-key they were getting concerned glances from those around them, barring Luna, “that you don’t _know?_ ”

Hermione huffed. “Well, what did you think would happen when you agreed to let Luna bring the cake?” Tilting her nose up, she added, “All I know is that it’s supposed to explode with confetti and ‘something pretty’ you’ll enjoy.” Taking in Harry’s expression, she sighed and patted his hand. “Don’t worry. It’ll be over soon.”

“Funny, that’s exactly what I told myself the night I died,” he grumbled. Hermione snorted softly, then gave him a disapproving little frown to cover. She rejoined the Happy Birthday song in a soft soprano just in time for the final notes. 

Harry looked over and saw Luna beaming at him. His smile felt watery as he braced himself. 

Silence fell. 

And Draco Fucking Malfoy exploded out of his cake. 

“What the—?” Harry heard Ron bleat two seconds before the cacophony of hoots and hollers and applause began amidst The Troggs’ _Wild Thing_ starting in the background. 

But Harry couldn't process it — or anything, really, anything other than Malfoy’s sour, smouldering glare and gyrating, _splendidly_ naked body, smeared with whipped frosting. He was so fucking pale he _gleamed_ , like the shower of glowing confetti stars hovering around him, the lean muscles of his body taut and flexing as he swiveled his hips and lip-synced the lyrics.

_So come on and… hold me tight… I love you._

He… He had... He had a ribbon on his…

“Luna,” Harry choked. Her beam brightened, zeroing in on him.

“Yes, Harry? Do you like it?”

Harry didn't know what to say. There were certainly _parts_ of him that were responding positively, despite the fact that Malfoy looked about ready to hex everyone even as he ran his fingers over his torso and dragged them up to suck frosting off the tips. He was half-hard, and _Merlin,_ when he turned, Harry got a full view of his very round, surprisingly muscled arse, something he'd only ever felt once before during a dark, heated fumbling in a supplies cupboard at work. 

Surreptitiously admiring it through his trousers whenever Malfoy stalked away… Wanking against it that night… 

Did _not_ prepare him for the visual. 

Luna was still watching him. 

“I…”

“It's okay, you can thank me later,” she said, pleased. 

With a few final juts of Malfoy's hips, cock bouncing, he broke free from the paper-mache siding of the cake. 

In Harry's periphery, he could see Ron's face buried in his hands, Hermione covering her mouth in amusement or horror — he couldn't decide, being unable to tear his gaze away from Malfoy's dance. Malfoy’s hips rotated again, frosting-and-saliva-stickied fingers running along the v of his pelvis as the song wound to a close. He stilled, panting, cheeks bright pink, arms coming up to fold over his narrow, heaving chest.

The room burst into more applause and Malfoy stomped over to Harry and Luna.

Cock. Still. Bouncing.

Jesus.

“Malfoy, that was—” Harry said weakly.

“A debt,” he snapped, eyes razor-slitted at Luna. “Which is now filled. Yes?”

“Of course, Draco,” Luna said placidly. “That was wonderfully done. I can tell you practiced.”

Malfoy _growled_ , and why Harry found him even hotter doing that he couldn’t say. Then again, he was still having trouble forming _normal_ words, let alone anything like, _Please, oh god, let me touch you again while I can see you and also I really want to lick that bit of frosting from your left testicle and see what noises you make then._

“I did,” Malfoy said, glancing at Harry with a raised brow. Other than the blush suffusing his body, he seemed remarkable unselfconscious about his nudity — though he did flinch and whip his head around to glare when Blaise, in passing, patted him on the arse. 

This time, Harry growled.

Malfoy’s eyebrow climbed high enough to be obscured by the tousle of his hair. 

“You told me to make it good,” Malfoy continued after a beat.

“That was… good,” Harry interrupted Luna to say. He cleared his throat. “That was...very good. Yes. You’re a good dancer.”

Malfoy smirked. Now that Harry was able to distinguish more of the world beyond Malfoy’s — _rosy, long cock and his lithe, elegant, tall, **naked** nakedness_ — body, he could see the glimmering hint of khol lining his eyes, darkening the grey to shadows. 

“It was an exercise in embarrassing me for your pleasure,” Malfoy said. “So congratulations to both of you. Happy Birthday, Potter.”

“Draco!” Luna looked at him, wounded, and he, surprisingly, dropped his gaze to stare at his shifting feet. Her voice softened. “You know me better than that. I only asked you to do it because Harry is so attracted to you—”

“Hey!” Harry’s face burned.

“And you want him just as much—”

“Lovegood!” Malfoy squawked.

“—so I thought you’d both enjoy it.” Luna frowned. “You’re the one who insisted it be repayment of your debt. And I never said you had to be naked.”

Harry stopped. Malfoy froze. Then, through his teeth, he said, “It’s been five weeks, you arsehole.”

“Right.” Harry blew out a hard breath and latched onto Malfoy’s arm. “Thanks Luna.”

“Happy birthday, Harry.”

Harry nodded distractedly, dragging Malfoy through the crowd with a fierce glower to anyone standing in his way. 

“Harry, what—?”

“He’s done making fun of me,” Harry snarled to Ron, whose shoulders came down in relief as they passed. “We’re going to have a little talk.”

Malfoy tripped after him, protests flying from his mouth, hand sliding again and again to the smooth bare skin of his hip where he usually kept his wand. It was probably somewhere in the cake, Harry thought with grim satisfaction. He made it to his bedroom and shoved Malfoy in, slamming the door behind them and warding it to the heavens with a flick of his fingers.

“I didn’t do it to make fun of you!” Malfoy said, finally shoving him off.

“Oh no?” Harry yanked off his glasses. “Prove it.”

Malfoy blinked. “You’re—”

“Did you want me to announce how I couldn’t wait to shag you?” Harry asked, stepping closer. “At my birthday party? Let them think we’re arguing.”

“We _are_ ,” Malfoy said, a sneer curling his lip. He snapped long fingers around Harry’s wrist, dragged him close, and kissed him.

“Oh, _god_ ,” Harry groaned against his mouth. Malfoy pressed his tongue in, muffling his words, that was even better because his tongue was _slick_ and _hot_ and tasted like _cake._ Harry deepened the kiss, hands coming down to cup the swell of Draco’s bottom, wedging their hips together. “I thought you were furious.”

Malfoy wrenched his mouth away. “I was,” he said breathlessly. “I am. You don’t just wank a man off in a supply cupboard and not Owl him after. Or at least you don’t do it with _me._ Come on, we’ve got to make this quick.”

He covered Harry’s rejoinder with another hard kiss, jerking Harry’s shirt up under his armpits, fingers flying over the buttons and zips of his flies. Harry shuddered, prying off his shirt as Malfoy yanked down his jeans and pants to his knees. He pushed Harry onto the bed.

“I meant… I mean about it happening in the first place,” Harry gasped as Malfoy climbed atop him with a slow, prowling drag of his body, mouthing over the stiff length of Harry’s cock with a teasing flick of his tongue into the slit. Harry arched, fingers digging warningly into the muscles of Malfoy’s nape but Malfoy only batted his hand away with a rumbly sort of hum, teeth sinking into the flesh low on Harry’s stomach before he licked a long swipe up the trail of dark hair that led to his belly button. 

“That it happened?” Malfoy lifted his head. His eyes were glazed but the look he shot Harry indicated he thought Harry was daft. He had pink glitter in his hair. “We fought over policies again, and I was so hard that even if you’d not had your eyes on my arse every time I turned around, I _still_ would have,” Malfoy grazed Harry’s nipple with his teeth, “pushed you into that cupboard and,” his tongue stroked flat over the corded tendons of Harry’s neck, “pulled out your cock.”

“Side effect of fighting with me?” Harry asked. He groaned, Malfoy above him doing a little shimmy that brought their pricks into contact. Harry tried to wiggle a hand between them, wanting to find that slip of frosting, but Malfoy grabbed his wrist again and pinned it to the bed. His breath was warm against Harry’s mouth.

“Side effect of you being _you,_ ,” Malfoy admitted, as rueful as one could look when their pupils were shot and their lip was catching between their teeth. 

“Oh,” Harry said. Malfoy huffed a laugh and shook his head, hips moving in a slow grind against Harry’s, their cocks pressed tight between them. Harry’d never been so bloody hard in his life. “Oh, fuck, wait, _wait_ —”

“Don’t want to,” Malfoy said, tongue darting out to lick the inside of Harry’s lower lip. He chased the lick with a nip. “I’m close. Want to come all over you.”

Harry let his head loll back. Hhe sought Malfoy’s arse with his free hand, guiding the quickening strokes of his body against Harry’s own. “Do it,” Harry said with a low groan, “do it, I want you to come on me. Fuck, I can’t believe you danced naked for my birthday, _harder_ , I’m going to—”

Malfoy cried out and Harry felt it between them, the spreading pulses of wet warmth, sticky and so fucking arousing his vision went grey around the edges, the same colour as Malfoy’s eyes. Harry rolled them to their sides as Malfoy curled against him, all of his slender muscles bunching, his leg twining around the back of Harry’s knee, and thrust against him hard and fast, blindly, balls high and _aching_ until pleasure shot through his own prick and he spilled too, throbbing out ropes of spunk to mingle with Malfoy’s on their skin. 

“Oh, _fuck_.” Harry found Malfoy's lips and kissed him through the last weak twitches of his hips, body rippling blissfully.

“Mmmffffgttt.”

“Wha—?” Harry lifted his head. Malfoy rolled his eyes, but there was a smug smile tipping his mouth.

“Get off, I've got to remove this damned ribbon.” 

“Oh.” Harry winced with sympathy. He reached between them and unraveled the bow knotting the ribbon in place. Malfoy let out another soft kind of moan, prick dribbling out another spurt of come as Harry pulled the ribbon from him. He tucked it under his pillow. 

“I saw that.”

“I don't care.” Harry grinned, impossibly satisfied. Malfoy met his eyes and snickered. 

“If I'd known all it took to get you under me was a public display of my body—”

“Excuse me, under?”

Malfoy lifted his pointy chin. “Were you or were you not _under_ me?” He waved a hand. “No matter. We'll discuss logistics later.”

“Yeah, let's come up with a schedule,” Harry said, snorting. He heaved himself up, extending a hand to help Malfoy from his lazy position on the bed before he gave into the temptation to press him down into the mattress again. He wrangled his pants and jeans up, then grabbed his wand from his pocket and cast a quick _Tergeo_ over each of them. Malfoy frowned. 

“I need something to wear, for fuck’s sake,” he said. Without waiting for permission, he wandered over to the the wardrobe to hunt through Harry’s things.

“Help yourself,” Harry said sardonically.

“I’ll need to; your taste in clothing is atrocious.” He muttered something under his breath, removing and discarding two of Harry’s jumpers in a heap on the floor before pulling out a white button-down and a new pair of jeans with a thoughtful expression. “Go on. I’ll be there in a minute. You can pick a fight with me again when everyone leaves.”

Harry wavered. Malfoy naked, going through his things, shouldn’t be the turn-on it was. His poor cock twitched again. He sighed and unwarded the door, opening it—

—to Ron, standing there with his arms folded in front of him, shoulders up around his ears again. He was scowling.

“Uh, hi.” Harry shut the door behind him swiftly.

“Uh, _hi_?” Ron shook his head. He looked furiously near tears. “You put up wards so you couldn’t even hear me battering on the door but couldn’t bother with a simple _Muffliato_ , and all I get is ‘hi’?”

Harry cringed. “Sorry?”

“Bloody hell, Harry—!”

The door opened and Malfoy stepped out. He looked coolly at Ron. “Weasley. Am I mistaken, or am I hearing you shout at Harry Potter on his birthday?” He glanced at Harry and smirked. “I guess we can’t all care enough to make sure you have a good one.”

Ron spluttered. “I’m the one who had to stand out here and make sure no one stumbled into the Silencing charm _I_ had to put up!”

“Doing your part for once, then,” Malfoy said, forcing Harry to choose between the inclination to hide from Ron’s building rage and the fascination urging him to stay and watch. The latter won out, barely, when Malfoy continued, “Good on you.”

“Goddamn it, Malfoy, you can’t just—”

Malfoy swallowed hard. Not meeting Harry’s eyes, he slipped an arm through the crook of Harry’s elbow. Over his shoulder, he said, “I can and I have, and I plan to again at the soonest possible moment. Get over it.”

Leaving Ron apoplectic behind them, Malfoy murmured, “How out of line was that?”

“Very,” Harry said, smiling. Malfoy stiffened and Harry shook his head, lowering his voice as they made their way back into the parlour, where people were slicing up the side of the cake that was actual cake. “With Ron. But not with your assumption about… us. And Ron will get over it.”

Malfoy relaxed with a barely-there exhale, not bothering to tense when the other guests noticed their linked arms or when Ron stalked out from behind them and practically ran up to Hermione, throwing up another _Muffliato_ and gesticulating wildly. 

“Are you sure?” Malfoy said archly.

“It’s my birthday,” Harry said. “If I have to, I’ll play on my first ten being miserable. Until then…” Harry leaned in, just enough so he could smell the salty, musky scent of sex lingering on Malfoy’s skin. Malfoy shivered, face expressively impassive, and Harry’s smile widened to a grin. “Why don’t we have some cake?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are lovely! Also, I'm on [tumblr](https://bixgirl1.tumblr.com) now, too! *waves*  
> (And so is [JulchenInRed!](https://julcheninred.tumblr.com/))


End file.
